


places we found us

by mummifiedteenagedream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, a lot of smut, a smidge if fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummifiedteenagedream/pseuds/mummifiedteenagedream
Summary: It wasn’t like he was ashamed, though. None of the guys were.OrMichael catches Luke





	places we found us

Luke held his breath and stopped moving. Footsteps heavy outside his room.

He was the only person that hadn’t been caught by any of his bandmates. Ashton had been caught by Luke, Calum by Ashton, and Michael by Calum. Sure, there’s no shame in wanking, but by the sounds of things, and the look on Ashton’s face when he caught him, it really puts a downer on the mood.

It wasn’t like he was ashamed, though. None of the guys were. But from what Luke gathered, none of them had been caught shoving multiple fingers up their own asses. That’s why Luke didn’t want to get caught. He knew there would be a comment to be made.

Luke was bisexual, or so he thought. He had never been with a guy, but he did think about a guy fucking him senseless, to the point that he couldn’t walk, or being painted in someone else’s come.

The footsteps bounced on pass the door and he could hear Michael shouting about going for a shower. 

Luke, lying on his side, pushed his ass out and pumped his fingers in and out of the hole at a fast pace again. Thinking about Michael in the shower turned Luke on, a lot. He groaned as quiet as he could and continued to finger his ass, reaching his free hand round to pull at his swollen cock. 90% of the time, he was thinking about Michael doing this to him. Touching him all over, fucking him until his come was leaking out of Luke’s ass. The thought made Luke moan louder than he should have. It was Michael’s name he had moaned. 

His breath hitched in his throat. He’d have at least 2 minutes before someone would barge in, and it would be his turn. Luke couldn’t even move. Sure, he was under his duvet. But whoever came into the room, could easily tell what was going on. Lube was on the nightstand under a lamp that was stupidly turned on, and the compromising position he was lying in was a telltale sign. His fingers, three to be precise, were still very much buried in his ass, hand wrapped around his dick tightly. 

The door swung open, more light entering the room, and it closed tightly again with a bang. Luke was facing away from the door, so he couldn’t even see who it was. He lay still, in hopes that whoever it was, thought he was sleeping. 

“I know what you’re doing.” The voice said. 

Luke froze. Michael. Of all people, it had to be Michael.

“The bathroom is beside your bedroom. I heard you moaning my name, Luke.” Luke could hear the smirk in his voice. A cold sweat began to run from his neck. 

Michael walked closer the the bed, “you’re lucky it was me that caught you, and not Ashton or Calum. How embarrassing would that be, one of those two finding you, moaning my name.” 

The bed dipped at the bottom. Luke turned around slowly to look at him. 

Michael was sitting with towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his wet hair. His face was a smug as could be.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” Luke stuttered out.

“So if I pull this duvet back, I’m not going to see you naked, with your hand wrapped around your dick? I would be shocked, nobody moans like that, especially their bestfriend’s name, if they’re not touching themselves.” Michael’s eyes wandered to the Luke shaped lump under said duvet. 

Luke could feel himself get harder, the thought of Michael catching him turned him on even more. His finger grazed his prostate lightly and he shifted into it. 

He shook his head to say no, which Michael took as an invitation to lift the duvet, looking at the mess that Luke was. 

Michael gasped, “oh so this is what you’re doing? Fingering your ass?” He stood up, and sat down beside Luke, looking him dead in the eye, stroking his face. 

“Thinking of me, were you?” His tone lowered, turning Luke on even more. 

He nodded weakly. 

Luke couldn’t help himself, not when Michael was being like this. 

“Well,” Michael started, “continue. Don’t let me stop you. I’m sure it doesn’t feel good, having your fingers in that tight little hole of yours and not being able to move them.”

Fuck it. Luke didn’t even care anymore. He was too hard and turned on to care. A part of him wanted Michael, practically naked Michael, to watch him.

And he let him. Luke pulled his fingers out of his ass and pushed them back, creating a rhythm. He moaned and started jerking at his dick again. He could feel Michael’s gaze on him.

“This your first time doing this?” Michael motioned to Luke’s hand.

Luke shook his head to say no, making Michael whimper quietly. 

Next thing he knew, his hand was pulled away from his ass and he was flipped onto his back. Michael was over the top of him, towel off and aforementioned bottle of lube in his right hand. 

“You can’t do that. You can’t lie there all pretty, fucking yourself with your hands, and not expect me to do fuck all about it Luke.” Michael growled. 

He lubed up his fingers and gingerly swiped his thumb over Luke’s hole. 

The younger boy pushed himself into Michael’s touch and moaned, which he took as a sign to keep going. 

Michael pushed his pointer finger in easily, Luke already loosened from what he was doing earlier, and pulled out, inserting another. 

“Are you okay with this?” Michael asked softly. 

Of course Luke was okay with it. This is all he ever thinks about when he has time to himself. 

“Y-yeah.” Luke choked out. He pushed himself further onto Michael’s fingers.

The older boy stopped, looking at Luke.

“What do you want to do? This is entirely up to you, Luke.” Michael stated. 

Luke’s face started to heat up and he looked away from Michael, forcing himself to look at the ceiling.

“Well?” Michael asked, “because I could stop. Or, I could do this.” 

Michael’s fingers moved faster, hitting Luke’s prostate with every sudden movement. In return, all Luke could do was moan loudly, unable to control himself. 

“I want you to, fuck, fuck me Michael. Want you to do, Jesus, whatever you want to me.” Luke was a mess. All he could do was moan, swear, and work with the rhythm that Michael was going with. 

Michael’s fingers swiftly pulled out of Luke’s hole. He was straddled by his friend, “anything?” Michael questioned.

Michael didn’t have to get an answer. With the state Luke was in, he knew he would want anything, as long as it included Michael. 

Luke nodded, and before he knew it, Michael was buried in him, right down to the base. At this point, he was glad that he prepped himself, even though he didn’t know what it was going to lead to.

Michael didn’t move, letting Luke adjust to his dick. He knew himself, he wasn’t going to last long. It’d been a while from he’d fucked anybody, guy or girl, or been fucked himself. He knew what Luke would be feeling, hence the reason he hadn’t moved yet. 

Luke, on the other hand, was close already, too close. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by coming already. Luke was never like this. Saying that, he was always on the other end. Fucking random girls, them screaming his name, and finishing all over their pretty little faces, pretending they were Michael. But now, it was Luke’s turn. Luke’s turn to be fucked inside out, be a whimpering mess, lose himself under Michael’s touch, and to be treated whatever way Michael wanted. And he was loving every single second of it. 

“You ready, princess?” Michael whispered through gritted teeth.

Luke moaned as loudly as he could. He was in agony with how hard he was, and Michael was making it worse.

Michael took this as a sign and pulled out, thrusting back in as hard as he could. His hands were tangled in Luke’s hair, giving him any sort of grip that he could manage. 

Luke just lay there and took it, that’s all he could do. He was seeing stars and the only thing he could make out through it all was Michael’s face, teeth biting down hard on his own bottom lip. 

He untangled Michael’s hands from his hair and guided them to his throat, “please,” he let out desperately. 

Michael choked Luke. Clearly it wasn’t enough for him, he pushed Michael’s hands harder into his neck, only spurring the older boy on. Michael fucked Luke hard and rough, Luke letting out a choked moan every time Michael hit the right places. 

Luke could feel himself getting close when Michael loosened his hands and slid his cock out. Luke’s ass clenching onto air, missing the feeling of being full. 

Michael flopped onto the bed beside his friend and pulled him on top of him. 

“Ride me.”

Luke lost it, 100% lost it. Michael grabbed Luke’s hips tightly and lined himself up with him again, pulling at his dick in the process. 

Luke bounced himself up and down, clenching onto Michael’s cock. Now it was Michael’s turn to whimper, silently whispering Luke’s name in a trance. 

Michael took a bit of lead by slapping Luke’s ass, then thrusting up into him. He was close, so close that he couldn’t stop himself from fucking into desperate, dazed Luke. 

“Think about you all the time Luke,” he moaned, “think about me fucking you hard, and you taking it no matter what. Anybody else fucked you?”

Luke’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, not being able to contain the information Michael was feeding him with, “you, you can’t fucking say shit like that Michael, f-fuck, no there’s been no one else, n-no one else has fucked me.”

Michael quickened his pace, forcing Luke to match it by tightening his grip on his hips. 

“I’m close, Luke.” Michael managed, “where do you want it?”

Luke groaned, “in me, Michael please.” He begged. 

And with the thought of Michael coming in his ass, Luke came. A majority of it on Michael’s chin. Moans filled the room and Michael followed, burying his dick as far in as he could so Luke could feel it.

He pulled out and Luke got off him, falling to his side. 

“So what does this mean?” Luke asked quietly. 

Michael lightly laughed, “it means I caught you doing yourself to me, I fucked you hard, we both enjoyed it, and now I’m hoping you wanna keep doing this.” Looking down at Luke, he noticed the younger boy blushing.

“Can,” Luke stopped, “can I kiss you?”

Michael rolled his eyes, pulled Luke closer to him and kissed him sweetly, trying to make it at least a good first kiss. 

Meanwhile, Ashton and Calum were in the living room, playing music to cover the noise their friends were making.

“Can we let them think we don’t know? I don’t wanna talk about this.” Calum groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes I hate myself. 
> 
> i don’t use my tumblr anymore but if y’all wanna come n find me to speak about this monstrosity it’s: michaolclifford


End file.
